El amor de una kunoichi
by Yami no ojo
Summary: la aldea de la hoja ha estado tranquila durante un tiempo eso hasta ahora que ha llegado una nueva visitante la cual llama la atención de muchos , pero ¿ que pasaría si cierto sensei se sintiese atraído hacia ella ?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primera historia así que sean pacientes ¿si?**

**Naruto no me pertenece , es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**lo único que me pertenece es el nuevo personaje ,**

*******_pensamiento_***** (aclaraciones del autor) _Flash Back_ +tiempo transcurrido ejem 30 minutos**

**después+ y ´notas finales´ en fin a leer .**

**Capitulo 1 : La llegada a la aldea de la hoja**

* * *

Era un día soleado en la aldea cuando el equipo 7 se encontraba en su usual rutina: entrenar , Naruto

y Sasuke habían peleado (otra vez) tras lo cual tenían muchas energías de sobra para entrenar ,

Sakura se encontraba trabajando en su manejo de control de chakra y como el día anterior había

discutido con Ino (¿que raro no?) aun estaba estresada por lo cual había salido

volando mas de una vez debido a que su control se salio precisamente fuera de eso de control .

En cuanto a su sensei , Kakashi este se encontraba leyendo su libro Icha Icha mientras

sus alumnos entrenaban .

No muy lejos de de allí a las afueras de Konoha alguien se acercaba a la aldea ,

mientras que pasaba por el sitio miles de ojos se le posaban encima.

El equipo 7 había acabado de entrenar Sakura y Sasuke se fueron a sus respectivas casas ,

en cuanto a Naruto y Kakashi decidieron ir a comer ramen , Naruto iba corriendo como loco

apresurado por llegar a comer y tras el iba Kakashi .

- Naruto ya cálmate la comida no se va a ir de allí

- lo se pero es que ya quiero comer -le respondió el rubio - es que tengo mucha hambre.

De repente se detuvo al ver que ya había llegado . pero se quedo parado sin poder moverse

ante la figura que estaba frente a el .

- oye Naruto podías haberme esperado -al ver que el genin no le contesta -¿Naruto?

¿Naruto? ¿Naruto?...

El chico solo logra levantar la mano para señalar hacia el puesto de comida (el cual no me acuerdo como

se llama si alguien sabe acepto la ayuda) , el jonin voltea la mirada y al ver aquella figura

puso los ojos como platos y se quedo boquiabierto tanto que se notaba por encima de la mascara

- ¿ quien es ella ? dijo el peliplateado

Era una mujer hermosa de cabello rizado a la altura de la espalda de un color azabache ,

sus ojos eran color chocolate oscuros como la noche y con una mirada profunda que te llegaba

hasta el alma y su tez no era ni blanca ni negra sino morena de un tono como la canela

traía puesto un hermoso vestido negro de mangas largas pero que

dejaba ver los hombros y en la parte de la falda del vestido era corto

hasta mas arriba de la rodilla con aberturas de los lados que dejaban ver los muslos ,

en sus piernas tenia puestas unas mayas color negro las cuales el la parte de arriba

tenia encaje del mismo color y una cinta de color rojo y tenia los típicos zapatos ninja en negro

también y en su espalda tenia una mochila enorme color gris y se podía sentir su aroma a rosas

- se percata de la presencia de los dos ninjas que la obserban y voltea hacia ellos - buenas...

- buenas mi nombre es Kakashi y el es Naruto

- yo soy ´Sara ´

- ¡ Mucho gusto Sara ! - dijo el rubio - ¿Kakashi sensei que tal si comemos los tres juntos?

- _**¿con que sensei eh?**_-bueno creo que puedo comer con ustedes...

Kakashi la miro dejando escapar una sonrrisa debajo de su mascara ...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿que pasara?**

**¿la nueva mujer en la aldea sera buena?**

**¿que intenciones tendrá?**

**´significado en japones sara : el color de la musica´ .**

**gracias y nos leemos pronto... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es mi primera historia así que sean pacientes ¿si?**

**Naruto no me pertenece , es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**lo único que me pertenece es el nuevo personaje ,**

*******_pensamiento_***** (aclaraciones del autor) _Flash Back_ +tiempo transcurrido ejem 30 minutos**

**después+ y ´notas finales´ en fin a leer .**

**Capitulo 2 : el alojamiento**

* * *

**P.O.V Kakashi :**

_***¿ quien sera ella ? es muy bella debo decir pero ¿ a que habrá venido a konoha ? es notorio que no es**_

_**de aquí pero ¿ cuales son sus intenciones ? ah supongo que tendré que esperar ...***_

**Fin P.O.V Kakashi**

Naruto se encontraba comiendo ramen ( o mejor dicho tragando ) y Sara lo veía preocupada

- oye Naruto come mas despacio te vas a hacer daño , te vas a ahogar

Naruto seguía tragando mientras la morena lo veía preocupada

- cálmate el esta bien , el come así todo el tiempo

la chica asintió y continuo con su comida de pronto el rubio termino de comer y pregunto :

**- **oye Sara y ¿ de donde eres ? - pregunto a la recién llegada

- yo soy de la aldea oculta de la luna , del país de la luna

- wow entonces tuviste un larrrgo ... viaje

- si así es

- ¿ y a que has venido a konoha ? - dijo el jonin ansioso por escuchar la respuesta

- bueno he venido aquí a entrenar y a buscar un nuevo hogar

- y ¿ por que decidiste que ese nuevo hogar seria konoha ?

-_** * pero que curi**__**oso es este hombre *** _- bueno he leído mucho sobre este lugar y en mi aldea

hay gente que habla muy bien de aquí así que decidí venir

- ya veo ...

- ahhh oye Sara si acabas de llegar entonces eso quiere decir que aun no tienes donde quedarte ...-

hablo el genin interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos mayores

- pues si así es , después de comer voy a buscar alojamiento hasta que pueda conseguir

trabajo y comprar una casa

- oye Kakashi sensei y ¿ si la invitas a quedarse contigo ? - le susurro el chico a su maestro

- ¿ pero que dices Naruto ? ¿ estas loco ? - susurro este también

- la morena los miro por el rabillo del ojo - ¿ si se dan cuenta de que los estoy oyendo cierto ?

Kakashi estaba rojo como un tomate , es mas si hubiese estado leyendo su novela icha icha en ese

momento no hubiese estado tan rojo

- ¡ vamos Kakashi invítala ! no puedes dejar que pase la noche en las frías calles

Naruto lo estaba viendo con unos ojos como de gato los cuales eran irresistibles pero que hasta daban miedo

- saben que no es necesario esto ¿ verdad ? yo puedo encontrar un hotel o una posada en la cual quedarme

Naruto seguía viendo a Kakashi hasta que este ultimo por fin hablo

- _*** debo estar loco por lo que voy a hacer *** _- quieres quedarte en mi casa hasta que consigas empleo y

puedas comprar una casa...

la chica arqueo una ceja y lo miro con duda

- a ver ¿ tu le estas ofreciendo tu casa a una completa desconocida ? ... - pregunto con incredulidad

( y quien no )

- si hasta yo mismo me lo pregunto , pero si te estoy ofreciendo mi casa

- de acuerdo pero solo hasta conseguir trabajo y casa

- ¡ siiiiiiiiii ! - grito el genin - ¡ nos vemos mañana Kakashi sensei voy a ver a iruka sensei

-_** ***_** _¿_ **_**este niño siempre sera así ?** *****_ -

**+ 50 minutos después +**

Ya habían llegado a la casa del jonin estaban adentro y este le este le estaba dando un recorrido por la casa

a la joven mujer la casa era espaciosa echa de madera el jardín estaba lleno de flores y cerca había un rió en la

puerta de la entrada el piso era de piedra , después le seguía la sala allí igual que al resto de la casa el piso y

las paredes eran de madera con había una chimenea de piedra y los muebles incluían una enorme biblioteca , la

cocina tenia unos bellos estantes un lavaplatos , la estufa y la nevera en color blanco y

una mesa de mármol y sillas de madera luego en la sala habían unas

escaleras las cuales llevaban a las habitaciones y el baño el baño era de como en toda la casa de piso de

madera y las paredes de azulejos color azul la bañera el lavamanos y el sanitario de color blanco también por ultimo

llegaron a la que seria su habitación era un cuarto espacioso paredes de madera , un estante , una closet ,

una enorme ventana con unas cortinas blancas cuya vista daba al jardín un espejo de cuerpo entero

y la cama con sabanas de seda y un buro con una lampara de noche la

habitación de Kakashi estaba al lado de esta .

- espero que te guste tu habitación

- si esta muy bien gracias

- si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré abajo , ahora te dejo tranquila para que te pongas cómoda

- gracias ...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿que pasara?**

**¿ que es lo que motivo a esta mujer irse a Konoha ?**

**¿ cual sera su pasado ?**

**¡ averiguenlo !**

**P.D: se que este capitulo me quedo corto pero paciencia ¿ si ?**

**gracias y nos leemos pronto... **


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno aquí les va ahora si el capitulo se va a empezar a poner bueno en fin ,**

**Naruto no me pertenece , es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**lo único que me pertenece es el nuevo personaje bla, bla, bla...**

*******_pensamiento_***** (aclaraciones del autor) _Flash Back_ +tiempo transcurrido ejem 30 minutos**

**después+ y ´notas finales´ en fin a leer .**

**Capitulo 3 : ¿ amigos o enemigos ?**

* * *

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Sara estaba hospedada en casa de Kakashi

en ese tiempo se habían empezado a conocer claro que aun no se conocían a fondo , el primer día cuando

Kakashi despertó se entontro con la sorpresa de que Sara había preparado el desayuno ,

así fueron las dos mañanas siguientes , le había lavado la ropa , la había planchado y había limpiado la casa

a lo cual Kakahi le dijo que no era necesario que hiciese eso y ella le dijo que si lo era sin duda en esos tres días a

a Kakashi le quedo muy claro que aquella era una mujer muy terca y orgullosa y que enserio no solía sonreir.

Sara se encontraba caminando por Konoha buscando un empleo lo cual había resultado en un rotundo fracaso

ya rindiéndose y determinada a seguir con su búsqueda al día siguiente decidió ir a caminar por la pradera

hasta que en su camino se encontró con un par de personajes conocidos

- oh ¡ SARA ! ¿ como estas ? ¿ que haces aquí ? - pregunto el Uzumaki

- bien y estaba dando un paseo

- hola Sara - dijo el jonin

- hola Kakashi

- buenas ah ¿ quien es ella Naruto ? - pregunta Sakura mientras se acerca seguida de Sasuke

- ella se llama Sara es de la aldea oculta de la luna y se acaba de mudar a Konoha- dijo el jonin

- mucho gusto ustedes deben ser los compañeros de equipo de Naruto ¿ verdad ?

- si así es mi nombre es Sakura Haruno

- lamentablemente si soy su compañero mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

- ¡ OYE COMO QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE ! - le respondió Naruto molesto

Sasuke solo puso una de sus típicas sonrisas de medio lado

- _*** no hay duda este niño siempre es así *** _

- por cierto Sara si acabas de llegar a Konoha ¿ en donde queda tu casa ?- pregunto la ojiverde

- ella se esta quedando hospedada en casa de Kakashi sensei- dijo el Uzumaki

- ¡¿ QUE ?!- gritaron Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo que Kakashi internamente quería ahorcar a Naruto sin saber

por que estaba rojo casi tanto como como el traje de Sakura

_-_ oye Sara y dime ¿ ya conseguiste empleo ?- dijo el jonin tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema

Sara se dio cuenta de esto así que le siguió la corriente

- no aun no he conseguido empleo

Atrás a lo lejos se escucho una explocion seguida de un alboroto

el equipo 7 fue corriendo hasta el lugar seguidos por Sara se trataba de una banda la cual estaba destrozando

el la aldea

- _*** ¡ NO PUEDE SER ELLOS NO POR QUE ELLOS !**_** *** - pero ¿ que rayos ? - la chica no podía creer lo que veía

esos idiotas la habían seguido hasta Konoha y ahora esa gente estaba en peligro y definitivamente eso ella no

lo iba a permitir ...

- ¡ oigan ustedes dejen a esas personas en paz !

- baya hasta que al fin apareces ...- respondió un tipo rubio vestido de negro con la camisa abierta

y un cinturón rojo y ojos negros

- ¿ con que derecho vienen hasta aquí ? ¿ acaso ya no se cobraron su deuda ?

- ¿ Sara acaso conoces a estos tipos ? - le dijo el jonin

- lamentablemente si los...

y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase uno de los hombres la ataco en el estomago

este fue un tipo pelirrojo de traje marrón y una chaqueta negra y ojos verdes

- mal, mal, mal, - la morena no podía hablar bien ya que la patada en el estomago le había quitado el aire

- jajajajaja... que niña tan estúpida la deuda no a sido pagada del todo ...

- **¡ los estúpidos son ustedes !** - acto seguido la morena utiliza un ataque de chakra del elemento hielo a

lo cual los bandidos terminaron heridos

- esto no sera lo ultimo que sepas de nosotros ¿ entiendes ?... adiós

tras esto se marcharon quedando el equipo 7 perplejo ante lo que había visto...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿ quienes serán aquellos bandidos ?**

**¿ que querrán de Sara ?**

**¿ que es esa tal deuda pendiente ?**

**gracias y nos leemos pronto... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Como hoy amanecí inspirada este capitulo si va mas largo jeje**

**ahora si el capitulo se va a empezar a poner bueno**

**Naruto no me pertenece , es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**bla , bla , bla , lo unico que me pertenece son los nuevos personajos los cuales invente y claro la historia ****...**

*******_pensamiento_***** (aclaraciones del autor) _Flash Back_ +tiempo transcurrido ejem 30 minutos**

**después+ y ´notas finales´ bueno una vez ya hecha esta aclaratoria a leer .**

**Capitulo 4 : preguntas y respuestas**

* * *

Ya habían pasado 1 semana desde que sucedió el ataque a la aldea , el equipo 7 quería saber de que se traba

Sara en todo ese tiempo no había pronunciado palabra , Naruto estaba preocupado , Sakura estaba llena

de curiosidad , Sasuke aunque no lo demostrara también estaba intrigado y en cuanto a Kakashi , bueno ...

Kakashi en realidad estaba molesto esa chica había llegado a la ciudad y de pronto aparecen unos maleantes

que atacan Konoha y aunque el trataba de ocultarlo con su actitud tranquila , aun así se notaba ...

**P.O.V Kakashi :**

_*** esta mujer es un problema , ¿ por que rayos no quiere hablar ? debería darnos explicaciones**_

**_después_**_** de todo la aldea fue atacada por su culpa , ¡ ah ! no puedo con esto tengo que ir a hablar con ella**_** ,**

**pero ¿ quien estará tocando la puerta justamente en este momento ? ***

**Fin P.O.V Kakashi:**

**P.O.V Sara :**

_*** ¿ que debo hacer ? ¿ por que de nuevo ? ¿ por que no me dejan en paz ? ¿ acaso no tuvieron suficiente ?**_

_**debo hacer algo si no esta gente también va a estar en peligro ... pero ¿ que es lo que voy a hacer ? **_

_**rayos tendré que pensar en algo y pronto , antes de que sea tarde ... ***_

**Fin P.O.V Sara :**

El equipo 7 se dirigían a casa de su sensei ( Naruto Sakura y Sasuke sin Kakashi claramente ) al llegar tocan la

puerta y su les habré , al ver quienes son los invita a pasar .

- ¡ Kakashi sensei ! ¿ Sara aun no habla ? - pregunto el rubio

-no todavía no - dijo el peliplateado - precisamente en este momento iba a hablar con ella

- ¡¿ Y QUE ESPERA ? VAMOS !

y Naruto llevo prácticamente arrastrando a sus compañeros y a su sensei escaleras arriba Sara se encontraba en

su habitación sentada en una silla al lado de la ventana al notar la presencia del equipo 7 en la puerta solo siguió

viendo por la ventana...

- Sara necesitamos hablar contigo ... - dijo el jonin

ella continuo sin decir palabra estaba callada , tenia un silencio inquietante ante aquello el jonin le dijo :

- Sara te he dicho que tenemos que hablar contesta ...

la joven volteo el rostro los vio y arqueo una ceja

- ¿ te encuentras bien Sara ? - pregunto la ojiverde - ¿ que fue lo que paso aquel día ?

- contesta Sara creo que todos queremos una respuesta

la joven vio hacia la ventana y casi en un susurro les dijo :

- ¿ de verdad quieren saber ? - cuando voltio su rostro hacia ello su expresión era seria y en sus ojos se notaba

levemente una sombra de dolor lo cual preocupo a los miembros del equipo

- dinos de que se trata lo que esta pasando ...

- es , una larga historia ...

- entonces comienza por el principio ¿ cual es la verdadera razón por la que has venido a Konoha ?

- la verdadera razón ya se las dije vine a entrenar a hacer mi vida de nuevo a encontrar un sitio en el cual vivir

- y ¿ por que razón te fuiste de tu aldea ?

- ella miro al suelo y dijo - bueno ...

**_ Flash Back _**

**una niña de no mas de 4 años se encontraba entrenando mientras un hombre le decía :**

**- tienes que ser fuerte , tienes que entrenar no puedes darte el lujo de ser débil , no puedes mostrarte**

**indefensa ante el enemigo tu seras la futura líder del clan akuryo si te muestras débil los enemigos atacaran**

**no solo a nuestro clan si no también toda la aldea de la luna ...**

**mientras la pequeña niña ya se entrenaba agotada arrodillada en el suelo mientras una pequeña lagrima ****corría**

**por su mejilla en eso un joven le dijo :**

**- valla futura líder que tenemos ¡ una mocosa llorona no es nada mas que una DÉBIL !**

**- ¡ CÁLLATE ! - grito la pequeña**

**- si quieres que se calle entonces deja de llorar como una tonta ese es un privilegio el cual no tienes **

**como la futura líder del clan debes ser fuerte y jamas mostrar debilidad ante nadie en absoluto ...**

**Desde ese entonces aquella niña fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una mujer , desde ese día jamas volvió a**

**llorar , creció sin tener amigos ni siquiera sus compañeros de combate ya que solo eran eso compañeros **

**los cuales la despreciaban igual que aquel niño , ni la gente de la aldea de la luna , ni siquiera por su propio clan**

**los cuales la veían como a una extraña ,**

**día**** tras día entrenaba para volverse fuerte y así enorgullecer a sus padres pero ni siquiera eso ya que**

**eso era algo que nunca iba a alcanzar por mas fuerte que se volviese y así creció **

**sin conocer el amor de ningún tipo ni siquiera el ****romántico ...**

**cosa que nunca le hizo falta , una tarde ella iba a salir de misión pero algo se lo ****impidió**

**el grupo de los Yami ataco a su clan resulta que sus padres se habían metido con la gente equivocada**

**tenían**** una deuda enorme con ese grupo la cual no fueron capases de pagar y la única manera en que a los**

**Yami se les ocurrió cobrársela fue con la vida de aquel clan , por lo cual todos lucharon arduamente para**

**defenderse a ellos y a los suyos , pero todo fue en vano ya que todos fallecieron**

**en aquella pelea y la única que logro sobrevivir fue ella , los aldeanos empezaron a verla como una ****maldición**

**y como a ella ya no le quedaba nada que la atase a aquel lugar decidió irse y comenzar de nuevo**

**_ Fin Flash Back_**

Los integrantes del equipo 7 estaban petrificado ante aquel relato , estaban pálidos casi como el papel ...

- aquella niña soy yo , mi clan fue exterminad por el grupo Yami hace ya un mes y yo soy la única sobreviviente ...

los que atacaron la aldea hace una semana son los Yami son unos asesinos despiadados y no están interesados

el Konoha su interés es en mi ...

- pero ¿ por que atacaron así a tu clan ? no creo que una deuda haya sido el único motivo , podían haberles dado

tiempo para pagar ... - dijo la ojiverde

- ya les dije son asesinos despiadados pero en todo caso yo también he pensado en eso y otro motivo por el que

se me ocurre es que mi familia ha sido guardiana de la octava puerta celestial lo cual nos hacia muy peligrosos

**- **¿ te refieres a la ... - hablo el jonin

- a la octava puerta celestial , la puerta de la muerte ... - completo la frase la joven

- una cosa ¿ acaso los únicos que podían controlar los ataques que chakra de manipulación de la naturaleza del

elemento hielo no son los de ...

- ya se a lo que te refieres pero por alguna extraña razón yo nací con esa habilidad , esa y la facilidad de controlar

el elemento del cristal

- _*** entonces ella también en la ultima de su clan ***_- pensó el uchiha

**- **pero y pasaste por todo ese dolor y ¿ nunca te quejaste ? ¿ nunca les dijiste nada a tus padres ? - dijo el rubio

**- **no , no podía mi principal objetivo era hacerme fuerte y asegurar el futuro de mi clan

- nosotros no sabíamos - dijo Sakura

- nadie sabia ... y tenia que seguir siendo así pero ahora los Yami me encontraron y no van a descansar hasta

que obtengan lo que quieren y lo que quieren es a mi , así que comprendo que soy un peligro para Konoha

por lo cual me iré ...

- no te iras a ninguna parte , nosotros no dejaremos que esos tipos te hagan daño ... - Kakashi la veía fijamente

con una mirada llena de seguridad y de manera protectora , al instante de que aquel acabase de decir aquello

la joven kunoichi levanto la vita del suelo y la fijo en el , momento en se sus ojos se encontraron y sintieron como

una calidez inundaba sus ojos ...

* * *

**Continuara ... **

**¿ les gusto el capitulo ?**

**¿ que creen que pasara ?**

**recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir la historia**

**asi que chao y nos leemos pronto ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto no me pertenece , es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**lo único que me pertenece es el nuevo personaje bla, bla, bla...**

*******_pensamiento_***** (aclaraciones del autor) _Flash Back_ +tiempo transcurrido ejem 30 minutos**

**después+ y ´notas finales´ en fin a leer .**

**Capitulo 5 : ¿ celos ?**

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Sara estaba hospedada en casa de Kakashi , desde el ataque de los Yami ,

dsede el relato en el que Sara les contó su vida , Kakashi estaba cada vez mas preocupado por ella

no hablaba mucho casi no comía y realmente dudaba de que siquiera estuviera durmiendo la joven

ya que en ocasiones en que el se había levantado a ir al baño o a tomar agua de noche se había encontrado

la luz del cuarto de aquella chica encendida estaba realmente preocupado ,

el sabia que aquella mujer necesitaba ayuda y apoyo , pero la cosa es que el sabia como darle lo primero

pero no tenia ni a remota idea de como brindarle lo segundo .

**P.O.V Sara**

_*** ahh tengo que estar alerta los idiotas de los Yami pueden atacar en cualquier momento pero ,**_

_**realmente estoy agotada no e descansado bien en mas de un mes , pero aun así no puedo bajar la guardia**_

**_podrían_**_** estar en cualquier parte o atacar en cualquier momento , tengo que estar alerta ***_

**Fin P.O.V Sara**

Estaba realmente paranoica , cansada , agotada y sin energías estaba en su cuarto pensando en como

detener a los Yami , cuando sintió una voz .

- deberías descansar un poco ¿ sabes ? si sigues así vas a ser una presa fácil para los Yami - dijo el peliplateado

apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta .

- ¿ Kakashi ? - hablo la joven sorprendida ante la repentina presencia , ¡ rayos ! eso se estaba volviendo

una costumbre , desde el ataque de los Yami ella había estado muy sensible pero por alguna razón cuando el se le

acercaba solía no darse cuenta y eso no le agradaba , de repente suspiro y dijo -

¿ que haces aquí ?

_**- **_pues es mi casa - respondió el

- ya se que es tu casa me refiero a ¿ que es lo que haces en mi cuarto ?

- bueno venia a hablar contigo , te vas a hacer daño si sigues así , así que los chicos y yo queríamos invitarte a

comer algo y luego a que fuéramos a pasear ¿ te parece ? y no vas a negarte así que deja de ser tan orgullosa y

paranoica por que cualquier cosa nosotros te ayudaremos ...

- de acuerdo , esta bien ...

**+ 1 hora después +**

Ya el equipo siete y Sara habían ido a comer y ahora se encontraban caminando por la aldea

cuando de repente que encuentran con un equipo algo peculiar : el equipo Gai

Rock , Neji , Tenten y Gai fueron a saludar al equipo siete después del saludo Naruto , Sasuke , Neji y Tenten fueron

se apartaron del grupo al contemplar la escena que se estaba presentando , como de costumbre Rock fue con una

de sus típicas escenas hacia Sakura lo cual ya se esperaban todos , lo que no se esperaban es que el sensei de

este armara una escena también solo que esta hacia Sara , todos se encontraban con los ojos como platos

mientras observaban aquello ...

- ¡ oh ! ¡ ¿ pero quien es esta flor tan bella ? una flor como solo se ve una vez en la vida

¿ donde estuviste toda mi vida que no te había visto amor mio ? ¿ cual es tu nombre dímelo para así saber el

nombre de la dueña de mi corazón !

- _*** ¿ pero que le pasa a este ?***_- la chica estaba paralizada , mejor dicho congelada ¿ aquel loco le estaba

declarando su amor sin siquiera conocerla ? ¿ que hacia ? ¿ le decía su nombre ? ¡ no ! ¿ pero y que tal si luego la

tomaba como una descortés ? ¡ peor era que se la pasara siguiendo ! ¡ tenia que hacer algo !

¿ pero que? de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz ...

- ya déjala Maito bájale a la euforia

los chicos se quedaron con los ojos como platos ( Naruto Sasuke Neji Tenten ) al ver aquello

ya sabían que Rock y Gai eran igualitos pero ¿ que Maito se pusiera a cortejar a Sara sin siquiera conocerla ?

¿ y que ademas Kakashi lo detuviera en el acto con lo que se veía una mirada fulminante ?

aquello iba a ser un espectáculo para recordar el resto de sus vidas ...

- ¡ oh mi dulce flor de cerezo ¿ cuando vas a aceptar que somos el uno para el otro ? tal para cual

hechos a la medida ... eres un bello ángel color rosa que a bajado a iluminarme con su presencia !

¡ se mi novia mi dulce flor de cerezo y un día nos casaremos , nunca me casare de repetírtelo !

¡ te amo ! ¡ te amo ! ¡ te amo ! ¡ y así me rechaces mil veces mil veces te pediré que seas mi novia !

- ¡ Rock Lee ya déjame en paz primero no seré tu no-vi-a y segundo mi nombre es Sa-ku-ra no flor de cerezo !

por su parte Maito estaba en lo mismo ...

- ¡ oh amada mía dame la felicidad y dime tu nombre para saber cual al el nombre de la captora de mi corazón !

¡ te lo suplico y concédeme ese regalo porque con mi corazón te has llevado mi amor eterno mi dulce roció de

primavera !

- _*****_** _este esta mas loco que una cabra , como se le ocurre venir a cortejarme , ademas yo ni lo conozco_**

**_¿ quien seria el que invento esa tontería del amor ? ¡ por favor ! vaya genio * -_ **ehhh pues yo ... -

_*** ¡ ya se le dire mi apellido a ver si con eso ya para a lo mejor y se da cuenta del significado y por fin me**_

_**deja en paz de una buena vez ! * -**_pues te diré mi apellido , mi apellido es´Akuryo´

- ¿ pero que haces ? - pregunto Kakashi en un susurro

- algo que espero que funcione ... - le respondió igual , en un susurro

- _*** ummm su apellido es sombrío , pero eso no me importa al menos ya se su apellido el cual no es nada al**_

_**lado de su belleza *** _- ¡ oh mi bella flor primaveral me has hecho el hombre mas feliz ! ¡ te prometo que igual yo te

voy a hacer la mujer mas feliz de la tierra !

- _*** si es definitivo este esta mas loco que una cabra *** _- escucha yo ... - dijo la joven pero no logro completar la

frase ya que alguien la interrumpió

- ¡ escucha Maito ya te dije que la dejes en paz ! ¡ ya tienes su apellido así que si nos disculpas nos vamos ! -

hablo el jonin tomando a la joven kunoichi de la muñeca y llevándosela prácticamente a rastras seguido por Sakura ,

Sasuke y Naruto los cuales se habían despedido de los otros miembros del equipo Gai ( Neji y Tenten )

los chicos del equipo 7 iban callados , estaban estupefactos ante lo que habían visto ¿ que fue eso ?

con Rock y Sakura ya se habían acostumbrado a eso pero Gai cortejando a Sara y mas importante aun ¿ su sensei

se había puesto celoso ? ya era definitivo aquel era un día extraño ...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**´significado de Akuryo en japones : espiritu de maldad ´**

**gracias y nos leemos pronto... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto no me pertenece , es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**lo único que me pertenece es el nuevo personaje bla, bla, bla...**

*******_pensamiento_***** (aclaraciones del autor) _Flash Back_ +tiempo transcurrido ejem 30 minutos**

**después+ y ´notas finales´ en fin a leer .**

**Capitulo 6 : las reflexiones de Sara**

* * *

Los chicos en un momento dado habían decidido marcharse a sus casas , aquella era una situación demasiado

tensa y ellos no querían estar allí para cuando aquellos dos se dispusieran a discutir

Kakashi llevaba a Sara arrastrándola por la muñeca y esta por su parte se encontraba en shock

_*** ¿ que fue todo eso ?** *_ iba pensando la joven kunoichi , todo aquello había sido algo realmente

extraño para ella , sabia que existía ese sentimiento extraño al que llamaban amor , al cual ella había sido

renegada durante toda su vida pero aquello , si definitivamente sabia algo es que aquello no podía ser aquel

fulano sentimiento , de repente se dio cuenta de aquel dolor que tensaba su muñeca , la mano del peliplateado

estaba apretando exageradamente la muñeca de esta por lo cual ya empezaba a dolerle , ante ese echo

el joven reacciono kunoichi

- ¿ se puede saber que te pasa ? - dijo esta tratando de zafarse del agarre

este solo seguía caminando lo cual la volvía loca ya que no le gustaba que la ignorase ...

- ¡te dije que ¿que si se puede saber que te pasa ?! - le grito

- ¿ quieres saber que me pasa ? ¿ eh ? ¡ me pasa que aquel de Maito te estaba cortejando y tu hay parada como si

nada estuviese sucediendo !

esto hizo que ello se pusiera roja como tomate y exaltándose le grito

- a ¿ si ? pues para que te lo sepas a mi me interesa un comino ese sentimiento del " amor " - diciendo la ultima

palabra burlonamente lo cual lo hizo enfadar mas - y ademas ¿ a ti por que te interesaría el que a mi me

cortejasen o no ? ¿ eh ?

- pues , pues , pues ... ¿ sabes que ? ¡ eres nada mas que una malagradecida te saque de allí y me sales con esto !

- jajaja ... mira como me rió , eres de un cómico , ¡ suéltame de una vez !

- ¡ si sabes que eso es lo que haré ... !

- ¡ pues bien !

- ¡ bien !

y dicho esto se marcharon cada quien por su lado con un enojo que pobre del que se le ocurriera molestarlos

y dejando a un publico del pueblo totalmente anonadado ...

ya cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder calmarse tranquilamente y sin que nadie la molestase

- * _**ah pero ¿ que rayos paso ?**_ **_todo estaba tan tranquilo y tubo que llegar ese idiota ¿ como se le _****_ocurrió_**

_**cortejarme ? ¿ acaso no tiene cerebro o que ? ah pero lo que mas me tiene desconcertada es ¿ que le**_

_**pasa a Kakashi ? ¿ acaso enloqueció ? pero yo ¿ por que no reaccione cuando el me sujeto de la muñeca ?**_

**_debía_**_** hacerlo así me criaron , siendo cualquiera yo ya lo hubiera ahorcado , pero el ha sido muy amable y**_

_**atento con migo y ... pero ¿ y si el no es cualquiera ? y ¿ si para mi el es especial ? ah , oh no , no , no ,**_

_**no , no ¡ todo menos eso ! yo , yo , yo no puedo estar e-e-e-na-mora-morada ¡ no ! todo menos eso ,**_

- ¡QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE INVENTO ESTE ESTÚPIDO SENTIMIENTO ! - grito a todo pulmón

_*** y ahora ¿ que hago ? ahhhh por favor no puede ser enserio , estúpidos sentimientos ,**_

_**¿ para que existen ? yo ya estaban bien antes de todo esto , rayos como si no fuese poco con que los**_

_**Yami me estuviesen persiguiendo ahora tengo que lidiar con esto , ¡ fabuloso !**_

_**mmm ... ah bueno creo que podre controlar la situación , creo que podre hacer como que si nada de**_

_**esto estuviese pasando ignorarlo , hacer como que si no estuviese sintiendo nada de esto ¡ si ! eso are**_

_**aunque sea una solución temporal pero si funcionara luego buscare otra salida ...** *_

después de pensar en aquello se dio cuenta de que aun le dolía su muñeca

- ah creo que es mejor que me valla a la casa tengo que ponerme algo en la muñeca , aun me duele ...

y diciendo esto tomo rumbo para la casa del sensei ...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿ que opinan ? ya esta se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos jejeje ...**

**¿ que creen que va ha hacer ?**

**en el proximo epi vamos a ver la parte de Kakashi**

**nos leemos pronto... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto no me pertenece , es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**lo único que me pertenece es el nuevo personaje bla, bla, bla...**

*******_pensamiento_***** (aclaraciones del autor) _Flash Back_ +tiempo transcurrido ejem 30 minutos**

**después+ y ´notas finales´ en fin a leer .**

**Capitulo 7 : las reflexiones de Kakashi **

* * *

- ah ¿ pero que le pasa ? ¿ acaso esta loca o que ? digo yo solo estaba tratando de sacarla de esa situación y

ella solo reacciona así ...

decía el sensei sentado en el sofá de su casa

- ah y como si fuera poco yo soy el villano ... esta loca , completamente loca

como se atreve a insultarme ah loca ... a lo mejor hubiese sido mejor que no la hubiese sacado de esa situación ...

pero si no lo hubiese hecho ella todavía estaría allí con el idiota de Maito y ...

de repente no pudo seguir con sus reflexiones ya que sintió la puerta de la cocina abrirse

era Sara había sacado una bolsa de hielo del congelador y se la había puesto en la muñeca

al ver esto Kakashi se preocupo , se acerco y le dijo

- ¿ estas bien ? realmente te lastime ...

- ¡ ah ! - por su parte esta dio un pequeño brinco , no se había dado cuenta que esta se encontraba detrás

de ella por lo cual ella se sorprendió cuando este hablo

- yo , yo estoy bien - dijo quitándose la bolsa para guardara de nuevo y ocultando su muñeca , o bueno

tratando ya que el peliplateado le tomo el brazo

- ah no , no estas bien si te lastime , ven vamos te voy a curar la muñeca ...

dijo este tomándola de la mano y yendo con ella hasta el baño , esta solo se le quedaba viendo

- _*** de verdad fui idiota , ella ni siquiera sabe lo que es el amor y yo me molesto con ella , ah si esta**_

_**decidido soy un idiota**_** ***

mientras este le iba curando la muñeca la joven estaba roja , jamas alguien la había tratado así

y estar a su lado le agradaba aunque no sabia la que es el amor ...

- listo

- ah gracias , yo voy a mi cuarto por unas cosas eh quisiera darme una ducha

- por supuesto ve ...

- eh si pero quisiera darme la dicha yo sola ...

- ah si , si claro

ante esto el sensei se fue estaba rojo , aquella situación fue un poco incomoda

después de un rato el peliplateado subió a su cuarto pero justo cuando iba pasando salio Sara cubierta

por una pequeña toalla , descalza , el cabello suelto ...

ante esto el se puso rojo y la joven se le quedo mirando

- eh ... yo ... con permiso - se metió a su cuarto completamente rojo el sensei y con una pequeña mueca que

parecía una sonrisa

***_ te voy a enseñar lo que es el verdadero amor *_**

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿ que opinan ? **

**¿ que creen que va ha pasar ?**

**nos leemos pronto... **


End file.
